Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for providing a warning.
Known systems enable data to be collected from material handling machines such as excavators, back hoe loaders (BHL), tele-handlers etc. in real time. Examples of the data that can be collected include the type of a machine, the location of the machine, the engine speed and the fuel levels of the machine.
This data is transmitted to a computer and processed by algorithms to provide information about one or more machines in a fleet, for example where a particular machine is or was located at any given time, the number of hours a machine has been working (or has been idle).
A user can also create and download reports from the website and register to receive notifications, for example that a machine has completed a number of working hours and should be serviced or that a machine appears to have a fault that should be investigated. These notifications are displayed within the website and so a user needs to log into the website to see them. A user may also register to receive these notifications via electronic mail.
The information about material handling machines can also be used to monitor the location of machines. Algorithms within a system compare the location of a machine with the co-ordinates of a geo-fence (that has been established to demarcate a site on which the machine is located) and, if the machine is moved outside the geo-fence a user is notified either via a notification on the secure website or via email, as described above. Alternatively a text message may be sent to the owner of a machine.
The information contained in the website, email and text notifications is restricted to information about the material handling machine itself.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a computer-implemented method for providing a warning including the steps:                obtaining data relating to the location of an object, obtaining data relating to the location of a material handling machine;        using the computer to compare the location of the material handling machine to the location of the object in order to estimate a probability of damage occurring; and        providing a warning based on the estimate.        
The machine may be located remotely from the computer.
The machine may include the computer.
The warning may be received at a location remote from the computer and/or remote from the machine.
The warning may be received at the machine.
The machine may include the computer and the warning may be received at the machine.
The location of the object may be below ground level. The location of the object may be above ground level.
The method may further include obtaining data relating to the distance of the object below or above the ground level and using this data to estimate the probability of damage occurring.
The method may further include using a communication system.
The communication system may communicate the data relating to the location of the object to the computer.
The communication system may communicate the data relating to the location of the material handling machine to the computer.
The communication system may communicate the warning.
The communication system may communicate the warning to and/or from the material handling machine.
The material handling machine may be an excavator, or a backhoe loader, or a tele-handler.
The material handling machine may have a material handling implement, for example a ground-engaging material handling implement.
The method may further include determining the position of the material handling implement relative to the rest of the material handling machine, preferably the height of the material handling implement relative to the rest of the material handling machine, and using this data to estimate the probability of the damage occurring.
The method may further include determining if the material handling machine is moving, preferably the speed and/or direction at which the material handling machine is moving, and using this data to estimate the probability of the damage occurring.
The method may further include determining the type of the material handling machine, and using this data to estimate the probability of the damage occurring.
The material handling machine may have an engine and the method may include determining if the engine is running, preferably the speed at which the engine is running, and using this data to estimate the probability of the damage occurring.
The material handling machine may have a hydraulic system that manoeuvers the material handling implement and the method may include determining the pressure in the hydraulic system and using this data to estimate the probability of the damage occurring.
The warning may include an alarm, for example an audible, visual or vibration alarm.
The warning may include sending a message containing data about the estimate of the probability of damage occurring to and/or from the material handling machine.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a material handling machine including a processor that is configured to receive data relating to the location of an object and data relating to the location of the material handling machine; to compare the location of the material handling machine and the location of the object; to estimate a probability of damage occurring; and to provide a warning based on the estimate.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for providing a warning including a processor that is configured to receive data relating to the location of an object and data relating to the location of a material handling machine; to compare the location of the material handling machine and the location of
the object; to estimate a probability of damage occurring, and to provide a warning based on the estimate.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a computer program product which when executed on a processor causes the processor to execute the steps of:                comparing data relating to the location of an object and data relating to the location of a material handling machine;        estimating the probability of damage occurring; and        providing a warning based on the estimate.        